


Day 10: Beg / Against the Wall

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, set between season 3 and season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: They didn’t come to this shitty motel on the outskirts of town — neutral ground, he’d called it on the phone — to talk.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Day 10: Beg / Against the Wall

Lucifer slammed her against the wall with enough force to break a human spine. The kiss that followed was no gentler, but Maze gave back as good as she got, biting his bottom lip, shoving her tongue against his. 

He didn’t like that. Maze instantly tasted blood — hers, of course; Lucifer didn’t bleed that easily anymore. While she swallowed the coppery taste, he pawed at her scant outfit before tearing it off entirely. 

“That was my favorite shirt,” she complained. It was a bit of a challenge, keeping her voice steady as his tongue, rough and fever-hot, chased his roving fingers around her nipples. 

Lucifer only grunted into her chest. Maze wasn’t surprised. They didn’t come to this shitty motel on the outskirts of town —  _ neutral ground, _ he’d called it on the phone — to talk. They had things to sort out, and this was one of the best ways they knew how to do that. 

She threaded her fingers through his too-long, too-curly hair and yanked, but he’d always been stronger than her, and nothing could stop from drawing one of her breasts into his mouth. His teeth grazed her skin while his free hand snaked up towards her throat. 

_ Oh, _ Maze thought.  _ So that’s the game we’re playing.  _ Again, it wasn’t a surprise.

She didn’t resist as his hand closed around her throat, not hard enough to actually cut off her airway. He was used to playing with humans, she reminded herself, and he had to be careful not to go too far, not to break Daddy’s—

Well. It was too late for that now. 

“Harder,” she said. “You know I can take it.”

He shifted from one breast to the other, his teeth tugging at her raised nipple. It wasn’t quite painful. Not yet. 

“You know you want to,” she added, reaching down between them. 

She’d just managed to brush her fingers against the head of his clothed erection when he snarled and angled his body away, out of her reach. His teeth hadn’t let go of his nipple before he did, though, and that — well, that almost hurt. Finally. 

“I deserve it,” she added, to sweeten the pot. 

It wasn’t quite true. They’d played each other and mistreated each other more times than either of them could count over the years, but she was demon enough to admit that this latest transgression had been (mostly) her. 

Plus, confessing and accepting her punishment was the quickest way to put this behind them.

He growled, and his mouth travelled up, latching onto her pulse point while his hand at the base of her throat tightened. Maze moaned softly and rolled her head back against the wall, granting him better access, leaving herself vulnerable. She took a few deep breaths, getting enough oxygen in preparation for when he finally started to choke her. 

But he didn’t. 

“I betrayed you,” she breathed, egging him on. “Come on. Punish me.” 

He sighed, pulled back. After a moment, he raised his head, pinning her with his fiery eyes. 

“You did betray me,” he said. He pressed her shoulder to the wall with one hand, while the other rested on her windpipe. “You manipulated me. You capitalized on your knowledge of my insecurities to curry favor with my enemy. You endangered my life, and the lives of those close to both of us.” 

Maze swallowed hard under his fingers. The thought that this was just like the other times they’d done this had disappeared; Their little spats didn’t affect just them anymore. Her short-sightedness in signing on with Cain’s plan had hurt Chloe, and nearly gotten Linda killed. 

“You forsook your duty,” Lucifer went on. “Because you swore, Mazikeen, that you would protect me, the lord and sovereign ruler of Hell, from harm. Instead, you went behind my back and plotted against me. Not for the first time,” he added, his eyes flashing. 

Maze looked away. It was an uncomfortable truth, but it was the truth nonetheless. And it was also true that this whole ordeal — coming here with him tonight — wasn’t just for his sake, so he could get it out of his system and feel better. She was here because she needed his judgement, his punishment, almost as much as he needed to dole it out.

“I know,” she said. Despite what she’d managed to say to Linda, she wasn’t sure she could apologize to him, but maybe she could try. “I’m—” 

“I came here to punish you,” he said, interrupting her. “I thought I’d like to see you on your knees, begging my forgiveness.” 

Maze’s mouth went dry as he let his Hellish eyes drift down, longingly, like he was still thinking about it. 

“But seeing you here, squirming like this, reeking of shame and guilt—” He shook his head, and his eyes reverted, quite suddenly, to their human appearance. He took his hands off her and stepped back. “I know that I don’t have to.”

“What?” said Maze, startled and confused.

He sighed, then sat on the end of the one of the no-doubt stained mattresses. “I’ve been thinking,” he said, “since I killed Cain, and my Devil face returned. Do you remember when you dragged that piece of paparazzi garbage out to the middle of nowhere and gave him a gun?”

“Yeah?” Maze followed him and sat on the other bed. Together, they stared at the wall where he’d had her pinned just minutes before. “What about it?” 

“You said I was changing,” he said. “You didn’t like it.”

Maze stayed silent. She couldn’t deny that.

“You were right,” Lucifer said after a pause. “I was changing. I have changed, and so have you. The old you would never betray me.”

“I’m sorry,” she finally managed, but he kept speaking as if he hadn’t heard. 

“And the old me would punish you for hours. Days, even. I booked this room for a week, you know, just in case.”

Maze’s eyebrows shot up, but she didn’t comment. 

“And in the end, you’d break,” he continued blithely. “You’d grovel and beg and swear it would never happen again.  _ ‘Oh no, my lord, no no, my king, never.’ _ ”

“I would never say that that to you,” Maze couldn’t help but interject. 

Lucifer huffed a laugh. “I know,” he said, shooting her a sidelong glance. “And I don’t want you to. That’s not who we are.”

Maze nodded, but she was still confused, unsure what he was getting at.

“You were right,” he told her again. “Everything started to change the day I saved the detective’s life.”

“Yeah,” Maze agreed. She wondered if he’d ever regretted that decision, given what it had cost him. 

“But she’s gone now,” Lucifer went on quietly. “I doubt she’ll ever come back, not now that she knows what I am. What we are.”

Maze felt a strange, uncomfortable pang in her chest at the thought that she might never see Chloe or her little human again. That she’d never get the chance to tell Trixie that she didn’t mean to hurt her. That she’d never be able to try her hand at another apology — the second most important, after Linda.

“But we can’t go backwards,” said Lucifer. He got to his feet. “We sort of did this already, when you told me to make you a drink, but let’s make it official, shall we?”

“Make me a—” That felt like so long ago, like, even though they’d lived for thousands of years, a thousand years of life had passed since they came to Earth. “What are you talking about?”

Lucifer stood before her. His warm hand slid under her chin and raised it to look her in the eye. “Mazikeen of the Lilim,” he began solemnly, “I hereby release you from your service. I am never going back to Hell, and therefore I have no right to make demands. Anything I ask of you in the future will be your choice, and not your obligation, to fulfill.”

Maze stared up at her king in disbelief for several seconds. Her first thought, when she was capable of thinking coherently again, was that she doubted it would stick. He’d probably be back to treating her like his personal valet in no time. Still, the weight of the gesture wasn’t lost on her. 

And if he wanted to believe that change was possible and positive, who was she to stop him? Especially now that Chloe was gone from his life. This could be an opportunity to put the past behind them and move on for real. Maybe they could both be new people, and maybe those new people would still fit together, better than ever.

“Thank you,” she said, because it seemed like the thing she was supposed to say. 

He smiled, and Maze, relieved to be done with the pomp and circumstance, let her eyes drift down over his body. “You said you booked this room all week?”

Lucifer’s smile turned sharp. “I did,” he said. 

Maze licked her lips. “So maybe I could make a few demands of my own?”

Lucifer’s hand slid around into her hair and tightened just enough that she could feel it. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
